The Dragon's Eye
by Priminal
Summary: With a under-worldly power in one of team 7's hands, will a new era unfold? And what's up with this so called rumored Dragon's Eye. Is That the Under-worldly power? Disclaimer:I don't Own Naruto and never will.:  Rated only for blood.


Summery/Prologue

Summery/Prologue: (Oh, and I don't own Naruto, only my plot and some of my characters) Team 7 (Excluding Sakura) were all sent on a mission to the mist. Why wasn't sakura sent on this mission you ask? Simple. She's now a missing ninja. Unranked, missing ninja that is. Although, only Tsunade knows this of course. The rest of Kanoha, yes, including Kakashi and Shizune, all think Sakura was sent on some super long, extremely difficult mission elsewhere. Oh Wait. Sasuke you ask. Ya. He's back and just got off of a 1 years worth of probation. Fun, isn't it? Sasuke is now 17, Naruto is almost 17 (in two months) Sai is 17(a little older then Sasuke) and in my story, Kakashi is now 37. (I don't know how close or far off from truth I am. Sorry.)

Now, to the more important matters at hand. Well, okay. I guess age is important. Well, in won't be later on in the story. You see, by the end of this story (whenever that may be *cough cough*) all the main important characters will be, WAIT! I can't tell you that yet! FOOLS! Did you REALLY think I was going to spoil the story. AS IF! Anyway, I will tell you how everyone looks, kay? I'll include Sakura for now to…

Naruto FINALLY got rid of his orange and black jumpsuit and started dressing like a normal shinobi. I mean, come on! Do you really think you can be a Hokage wearing an outfit like that! Well, maybe Naruto could somehow, miraculously pull it off. Course he'd have to get by the fashion police, (Me!). Anyway, Naruto now wears a tight black tank top to show off all his muscles which he had gotten many of over the years from training with jiraiya, and long tan cargo pants. With this outfit, you can see the necklace Tsunade gave him earlier in the series. He also brushes his hair (shocker!) so he has bangs covering his left eye. His hair is about half as long as his fathers now. Right now, at the moment, Naruto's wearing his Jounin outfit. He wears his hitai-ate on his left arm.

Sasuke, instead of keeping his outfit he got from Orochimaru, (I mean, would even be that stupid to wear it in Kanoha?) now wears a tight white shirt showing off all of HIS muscles off as well. He also wears a tan jacket with just one button buttoned in the middle. He wears long black, baggy pants. Oh, and he wears his hitai-ate around his neck. Sai wears what he always wears as so does Kakashi.

Now, Sakura has changed the most. She left the village a month after Sasuke left. No, it wasn't because she was heartbroken. Actually, Sakura never loved Sasuke. Or, so she thinks. It's funny really. In my story, Sasuke is secretly, deeply in love with sakura, and always has been. Sakura, never wanted anything to do with Sasuke. Anyway, Sakura wears a purple kimono with gold lining all along the edges. The kimono also has a small black dragons head on the back with it claws outstretched. The kimono is ripped at the top of her shoulders so that the kimono is short sleeved. Her hair is down to her mid back, tied in a low ponytail. She no longer has a large forehead. She wears simple black ninja sandals no longer wears her black gloves.

Sakura left because she obtained the power of the dragon's eye. She could've destroyed her whole village if she didn't leave. Though now, she no longer cared about her former village. Sakura now had a new team, only a little less powerful then her. Her team consisted of two boys, and a girl. The boys wear Shiro and Haru. The girls name is yumi.

Shiro had long brown hair about to his mid back and wore a simple black shirt with matching black pants. Haru had short red hair with bangs covering nearly both of his eyes but he could still see perfectly. He had a black shirt with long, light pink, cargo pants. Yumi had long, light blue hair down to her butt that was tied at the bottom in a white ribbon. She wore a dark blue kimono with a white ribbon in the back. Shiro could manipulate the earth and light, Haru could manipulate fire and darkness, And Yumi could manipulate water and air. Sakura though, could manipulate animals and demons. Her teams loyalty was beyond belief. She had saved them countable time and made them as strong as they were for she could also manipulate all elements except light.

The Dragon's eye was a rumored legend. An ability so great, that it was a power from the underworld itself. Only a konichi from her clan could obtain the power. The power was passed down only every 200 generations. Her clan, The Kazeryuu's (Shadow Dragons) was massacred 10 years ago by Saigi (meaning jealousy), her older sister who is now 25 years old. Sakura also left for revenge…kinda like Sasuke. Saigi killed her clan because she was jealous her younger sister sakura, got the dragon's eye instead of her. That's way I named her Saigi. The dragon's eye is able to allow the user to control their opponent for a short amount of time. Also, the dragon's eye allows the user to predict their opponents every move, much like the Sharingan. That's not either. Shikamaru isn't the only one who can use the shadows in combat. That's another ability the dragon's eye gives the user. Many ninja have pursued the dragon's eye to obtain it's power. The only way to obtain the dragon's eye is by killing the container. But there's a problem. The container is immortal. Yep. Only other immortals can kill the container like sakura's sister. You see, the Kazeryuu's are an immortal clan. They only age until they are sixteen. They also keep their looks once they finish ageing. Oh. I almost forgot. The container of the dragon's eye has a black dragon demon inside of them at least twice the size of the Kyubii.


End file.
